1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sharpener for a stick-shaped cosmetic material for sharpening a leading end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material in a predetermined acute shape.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Conventionally, as a sharpener for a stick-shaped cosmetic material for sharpening the stick-shaped cosmetic material, for example, an eyebrow, a lip liner or the like, there has been known a structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-35819. The sharpening for the stick-shaped cosmetic material in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-35819 comprises a V-shaped sliding portion having a sliding surface for achieving a sliding motion in a longitudinal direction by applying a leading end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material thereto at an upper side, the sliding surface being formed to have an acute inner angle as seen in the longitudinal direction, and a blade being provided with a cutting edge headed for a front side so as to face to a rear end edge of the sliding surface at a position which is slightly higher than the sliding surface, having a V-shaped continuous surface allowing a continuous sliding motion from the sliding motion executed by applying to the sliding surface at an upper side, and sharpening the leading end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material in a double-edged shape through the sliding motion executed from the sliding surface to the continuous surface.